User talk:ANIMEFREAK01
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AdventureWriter28 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kotoni~x (talk) 14:17, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Joining the Wiki Sure! Join! :D Help out in growing this wiki :) Heya!! Welcome to the wiki! I hope you have fun here~~ Also, If you need help with anything, Feel free to ask me! ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart ''A quote 'I've got a quote,' '" To be someone is not so important. To be you is what matters!"' 'ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:47, May 9, 2013 (UTC)' Yup sure~~ Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart I only really chat here when there is a few people online. And, No problem!! ^^ Hiya~!! I am, thnx~^^ You~? Nothin' much~ you? heyo i saw it awesome arigato ;3 Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 16:02, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ty it's was also fun with you :D Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:05, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Gomen my pc is froze :O i can't play now .-. oku Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:55, May 22, 2013 (UTC) yep XdCrystalcarpochaos (talk) 15:04, May 22, 2013 (UTC) thank you thank you thank you they are awesome though can I add them after I edit episode 2 (it will be more perfect that way ) hope you don't mind p.s its me youra dont know why my sig doesnt work here (talk) 16:55, May 22, 2013 (UTC) allo yeah maybe can rp today? or something.. idk but nice fuyuka sprite btw XDXDD Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 08:18, May 23, 2013 (UTC) yeah maybe it can i'm on school than can it 20 min or something...Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 08:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC) it can now 20 min or something Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 08:26, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ok where than??Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 08:31, May 23, 2013 (UTC) so done from school now we can!! :DCrystalcarpochaos (talk) 13:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) it's ok ^^ my internet was bad ^^' Oku we can play today XDCrystalcarpochaos (talk) 10:57, May 24, 2013 (UTC) TCG lawl okay lawl XD :'D now XD i'm done frm school XDCrystalcarpochaos (talk) 11:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Internet 'Sorry guys, I don't know what's wrong with my internet. So if I leave the chat without saying a word,pardon me!' 'ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC)' oku it's the same problem with me :O Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 10:48, May 25, 2013 (UTC) a it can today :DCrystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) gomen i was busy sorry but if you want can it now? idk xD Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 11:47, May 26, 2013 (UTC) srry i was off maybe today XD now?Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 11:16, May 27, 2013 (UTC) oku Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 12:23, May 27, 2013 (UTC) oku i'm waiting XDCrystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:33, May 27, 2013 (UTC) that i don't react .-. 16:01, May 27, 2013 (UTC) nvm than ^^'Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 16:08, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Yo~ Hiya~ I'm fine~^^ you~? Uhm.. sure~^^ Since Soul is the original series, she can be friends with Yuukan~^^ BlackReshiram16 (talk) 12:05, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ah okay :3 Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 13:10, May 28, 2013 (UTC) yep XD i was never angry XD but maybe we can rp today i wait now on the chat okay? Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC) oku i wait in the chat Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hai~~ I'll try, What do you want me to do about it? Kotoni~ But, We've already got that....It can be hard to find some categories at times though~ :/ Kotoni~ drawing here is your drawing ^^ sorry i think that ir's a bit failed and she looks like a bit on yagami :O Np B) Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 15:36, May 30, 2013 (UTC) HIIII hi sis how are you? well..................... I tried to draw soul and well.............. P.s. I have drawn it over your profile pic also how can I change my signature into a default one? 10:19, May 31, 2013 (UTC) mmmmm no srry :/ Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 18:14, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Voice Actor Ah sorry >_< I don't know well... 'real world' songs that much, only a few so I'm sorry >_< I don't know the voice actor sadly ;_; hi sis please delete the comment about kaki (it is a secret ) i am going to change it once it is revealed 14:14, June 3, 2013 (UTC) English Names When you meant original characters.... your's or the main IE one's like Endou? If you are used to english names... I guess you can use it. congats you are on the leaderboard!!! 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 23:44, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Ah wait, you meant in the talk page of your character? Ah don't worry, that's appearing because the article comments are deactivated. There's no need ^^ Yã okê XD Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 09:20, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ey srry i was shopping .-. that was uncool but i'm online now,but not long becuz i'm going to play sakka outside .-; hi sis ,just wanna ask .... what is Soul's casual clothes in go? 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 20:51, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for telling me ,i made her in go though her top is a little different if you want to change anything tell me 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 10:45, June 9, 2013 (UTC) sure~ 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 11:26, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ok 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 11:32, June 9, 2013 (UTC) uhm i can't now becuz i have school ^^' gomen... Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 07:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello This is for you ! My art for your OC ! Senpai-Kouhai (talk) 07:49, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Helping Out! Ah yup! ANIMEFREAK01, I could really use your help, can you check out articles with excess categories? It would mean very much! ^^ P.S. Umm... what cricket? i go to the chat as it can good? Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 12:54, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah sorry, I didn't know cricket was a sport. It isn't that known here in my country. We're more on basketball and volleyball. We were recently introduced to soccer just last 2 years and still growing. Anime-chan you know you probably need just one more badge to be on the leaderboard ! 'Youra Konoha Rabbit''' 11:07, June 11, 2013 (UTC)